the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PatromeLover202
Welcome Hey Mrdillfenster2, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nina Martin page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the rules. Hope you enjoy this wiki!!!!! Please leave a message on on any admins talk page if we can help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy, User:InsaneBlueberry, and Fabina12 Warning #1 This is your first warning. You have received this warning because you had deleted many categories from pages. Please do not do this again or else you will get a second warning. Once you receive three warnings, you will be banned for three days. Thank you and please do not do this again. InsaneBlueberry 14:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocked This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: *17:52, June 27, 2011 The Admins changed block settings for Mrdillfenster2 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 Days (You will be unblocked on 6/30/11) (account creation disabled) ‎ (Making pages not needed.) RE: Triva K! I'll try :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 14:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Punxarox 03:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 1. I'll try 2. Sure 3.It's really cool :) Punxarox 15:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) uh yeah. Pretty much. Punxarox 23:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey PatLo!! Hey PatLo i found you here so Hello!! haha :) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mara Hate No... well.. If the cast ever see's this wiki and that blog it might hurt Tasied. Just don't do it A lot of people hate Nina and they don't make a blog about her. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 15:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you too.. and yeah, I know. Punxarox 04:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Years Aw, it's okay. Happy New Year to you too! :) Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 16:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Years Happy New Year to you too! :D Also, I don't mind if you call me a giant. I'm fine with it. Don't worry about it. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 22:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Years! Happy New Years to you, too! ...Even though it's a little late! xD Hope your year is fantastic! Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 01:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY Not random enough of a wiki. ;] 05:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh...lol. IDK. But just keep in mind, there's a wiki for EVERYTHING. Just type "in _______ wiki" in google. Fill in the _____ with the randomest thing you could possible think of. Like...mustaches...or uhhhh ponies. xD [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 05:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) YES, OMG I REACHED IT! I still love Patrome...but Jara isn't bad. DON'T KILL ME. /hides/ [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 03:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nawh! I love Patrome! :D [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 05:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nene's block She was threatening users on chat, lying to us, and breaking rules. She's already had warnings before, so she can't say she wasn't warned. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 19:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) NAWHHH. I love having a stalker. If you stop stalking me, my life would be incomplete. xD [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 05:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ya; when I first joined the wiki. ;] haha. Love ya! ♥ [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 05:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you. ♥ [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 00:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) HEY, I NEED A STALKER. DON'T U EVER THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME MISSY. [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 02:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I'm still on ep 35. ;p [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 03:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I am busy! :D [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 23:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Why do you even wanna stop? I luv it. xD [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 04:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi PatromeLover202, I understand that this is the House of Anubis Wikia but I couldn't contact you on the VicTORious wikia because you blocked my cousin's account and we share an iP address. I understand why she was banned but I don't want to be banned for something I didn't do. Please unblock my account on the VicTORious wikia. I'm sorry for posting on here. Thank you! -Osnapiluvari Osnapiluvari 20:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait, if you gave the account to a friend that no longer uses it, and you want me to unblock them, what is the use for it? Are you going to use it? ~Punxarox! Talk to me! 22:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okaaay. I hope what you say is true. But if it crosses the line again, BAM! Ban again. I'll try to unblock her/him/them/person. :) ~Punxarox! Talk to me! 23:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I just tried to unblock them... No can do. It's not working. My computer's not letting me do it for some reason like Liz. Sorry. :( ~Punxarox! Talk to me! 23:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Warning Rollback rights This is a warning against your rollback rights. We know that you have been saying you will leave this wikia because of all the ship warring. If you keep trying to pressure us with your idea you will lose your Rollback rights. You will not be allowed Chat Moderator. If you do not like how we run this wikia leave and we can find someone more suitable for those rights.You left chat when we were in the midst of talking about something important with you. Also your lacking in good edits. AKA the Info box on the Fabina page that is unecessary. This is a waring about your rights. One more warning and you will lose those privaleges. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 15:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC)